Terokkar Forest
thumb|320px|The mellow feel of Terokkar Terokkar Forest is a zone in Outland located east of Nagrand, west of Shadowmoon Valley, southeast of Zangarmarsh, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. This forest was most likely named after Terokk, an arakkoa demigod of some sort. Terokkar was seen as the Bone Wastes in previous maps and lore sources, but the Bone Wastes themselves are now a sub-region within the Terokkar Forest zone (in fact probably not the same Bone Wastes, as the current one was created only two years ago, according to ingame lore). May be one of the "Green Havens" replanted by druids to be like it was before the Horde necromancy and fel magic corrupted the land. Characteristics |} History Terokkar has always been most famous for its location of the Bone Wastes and the ruined fortress of Auchindoun. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Terokkar Forest: New hope has come to this ancient forest. Aided by the benevolent naaru, a group of draenei has rebuilt Shattrath City. The city has since thrown open its doors to welcome refugees of many different races from all over Outland. Yet the past has not left this area unmarked. To this day, only adventurers and graverobbers visit the haunted subterranean ruins of Auchindoun. Geography Mostly dark green forest vegetation of crystal pines. Shattrath City in the northwestern portion of zone. Alliance and Horde towns exist respectively. Maps Subregions Dungeons * Auchindoun Raid dungeons None Half-dungeons/elite areas None Arenas None Battlegrounds None World PvP * In the Bone Wastes to the south, surrounding the ruins of Auchindoun, there are five Spirit Towers. These spirit towers can be captured by players who are PvP flagged. If all five towers become captured by a single faction, that faction gets a zone-wide Blessing of Auchindoun aura (buff) which lasts for six hours. The aura gives +5% Damage, +5% Experience Gain, and the ability to create s in the Auchindoun instance. Spirit Shards can be spent at at Stonebreaker Hold or at Allerian Stronghold. Travel hubs Allerian Stronghold Stonebreaker Hold Shattrath City Regions adjacent to Terokkar Forest |} Notable characters Archmage Khadgar resides in Shattrath City and can be found in its center. See List of Terokkar Forest NPCs. Quests Shattrath City * * * * (Lower City rep) ** (Repeatable) * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Firewing Point * (Escort) Bonechewer Ruins * * Refugee Caravan * * (alt to Surrender to the Horde or Secrets of the Arakkoa) * * * * * ** Shadow Tomb * (starts with drop from Cabal) ** * Sha'tari Base Camp * (Escort) ** *** * ** * ** *** * Netherweb Ridge * (Escort) * ** *** Stonebreaker Hold * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10105&locale=enUS (from Zangarmarsh) * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9993&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10201&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9929&locale=enUS (in Terokkar Forest) ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9942 (from Terokkar Forest to Veil Reskk) *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9947 (from Veil Reskk) **** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9987 ***** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9950 ****** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10049 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10000&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10008 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10003 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10027&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10039&locale=enUS (to Grangol'val Village) ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10041 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10043 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10018&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10023 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10791 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9989&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10034&locale=enUS ** * * (alt to Speak with Rilak the Redeemed) Cenarion Thicket * * ** (Req Strange Energy as well) *** (to Shattrath City) **** ***** ****** ******* or ******** ********* ********** * * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9951&locale=enUS Resources * Herbs ** Dreaming Glory ** Terocone ** Felweed * Leather ** Unknown * Ore ** Fel Iron ** Adamantite Wild creatures * Ancients * Arakkoa * Basilisks * Blood elves * Broken * Burrowers * Carrion birds * Clefthoofs * Eredar * Ethereals * Fel Orcs * Frost Wyrm * Ghosts * Lost Ones * Moths * Owls * Sabers * Sand Gnomes * Scorpids * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Treants * Undead * Warp Stalkers * Water Elementals * Wolves * Zombies category:Woods Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Category:World:Outland